


Stranger Things

by EccentricArctic, ShylyChronic



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 16:01:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8759605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EccentricArctic/pseuds/EccentricArctic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShylyChronic/pseuds/ShylyChronic
Summary: When Tsukishima vanishes, a small city uncovers a mystery involving secret experiments, terrifying supernatural forces and one strange boy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> We are basing this off the script from 'Stranger Things' with a little twist! We do not own any of the characters, they belong to their respective owners. This is for writing practice purposes, but its mainly for fun! Also, seriously, be nice in the comments-- we are looking for constructive criticism as we want to better out writing skills. Other than that, enjoy! ~

_Act 1:_

 

A GROUP OF BOYS, 14 years old, play VOLLEYBALL. They are divided into two groups in the backyard, the opposite team is getting ready to set the ball. A net is spread out between them, along with an empty pizza box used as a score board, water bottles, and the all-important VOLLEYBALL MANUEL FOR BEGINNERS. KENMA KOZUME, 14, is the “Setter.” He is a cute ombre haired kid, classically good looking except for his LISTLESS personality.

KENMA

"Hinata... you're spiking the ball incorrectly.. Again."

 

The other boys lean forward in shook at his blunt comment. Riveted. We survey them:

HINATA SHOUYO, 14, playing as a SPIKER. He is very small but his loud mouth more than makes up for it.

HINATA

"I-I'll do my best next time! I swear!"

 

YU NISHINOYA, 14, playing as a LIBERO. He wears a blonde streak in his hair, not quite fat, but he’ll get skinny someday.

 

KEI TSUKISHIMA, 14, playing as a BLOCKER. Soft-spoken, yet fiesty.

 

TSUKISHIMA

"Don't make promises you can't keep, short stack"

 

NISHINOYA

"We're screwed without Hinata's talent Tsuki--"

 

HINATA

" It's not that, I'll get it right next ti--"

 

Kenma waits for them to settle down with a slight irritated expression.

 

Then:

 

KENMA

"Focus on the ball Hinata.."

He gets intro position and sets the ball for HINATA to spike again.

 

HINATA (CONT’D)

"Here goes nothing! Have a little faith in me!"  


He then SPIKES the ball that KENMA set for him and-- it WORKED.

 

NISHINOYA

"ROLLING THUNDER!"

He dives into the ground to save the ball that HINATA spiked. However, he FAILED.

 

HINATA

"Take that Tsuki! It's true that I'm not very tall. However, I can fly!"

 

NISHINOYA

"SOOOOO COOOOOOOOOL... For someone so short"

 

KENMA

"Wait... did you hear yourself? You're pretty short yourself.." 

 

KENMA (CONT’D)

"My turn to spike.."

The boys stare. Shit.

 

HINATA

"We’re all gonna die!!"

 

KENMA

"Tsuki, try to block.."

 

Tsukishima swallows. God, he wishes that KENMA didn't call him out. But, he did.

Tsukishima

"A-Are you serious?"

 

HINATA

"That's what you get for calling me short stac --"

 

TSUKISHIMA

"I’d have to jump higher --""

 

NISHINOYA

"Too risky. Just stay close to the net, I got your bac--"

 

HINATA

"Do it Kenma! Fireball him!"

 

NISHINOYA

"Hinata-- !"

 

KENMA

The ombre haired boy was tired of hearing these idiots bickering. He steps into position. 

 

TSUKISHIMA

"HINATA DONT ENCOURAGE HIM!"

 

KENMA

Takes a deep breath. 

 

NISHINOYA

"Tsuki get in position!"

 

KENMA

Tosses the volleyball into the air --

 

HINATA

"Fireball -- !"

 

NISHINOYA

"BLOCK --!"

 

KENMA (CONT’D)

"And --"

He then rushes towards the ball and smacks it with his palm.

 

TSUKISHIMA

"GAH!"

Tsukishima receives the ball and accidentally to the opposite direction. Like a clumsy idiot. The ball sails to the other side of the backyard. It smacks the fence and straight into their homemade pizza scoreboard box.

 

HINATA

"What was that?!"

 

TSUKISHIMA

"I don’t know!"

 

NISHINOYA

"How can you not know!?!"

 

TSUKISHIMA

"I DON’T KNOW!"

The boys scramble to look for the ball and fix the score board -- WHOOM! The backdoor to KENMA'S house swings open. The boys look up to find...

UKAI, late 30s, Kenma’s dad. Short blonde hair, intimidating aura, blue jeans hiked high above his waist.

 

KENMA

"Dad, we're in the middle of practicing-- "

 

UKAI

"You mean the end."

He taps his watch.

 

UKAI (CONT’D)

"Fifteen after."

 

5\. INT. WHEELER HOUSE - STAIRS - NIGHT

 

Kenma calmly follows his mom down the stairs.

KENMA

"Just twenty more minutes --"

 

UKARI

"It’s a school night, Kenma Kozume. You can finish next weekend --"

 

KENMA

"That’ll ruin the flow --"

 

UKAI

"Kenma Kozume --"

 

KENMA

"I’m serious, Dad. It took two weeks to formulate a strategy..  How was I supposed to know it’d take seven hours -- ?"

 

UKAI

"You’ve been playing seven hours?!"

 

They reach... THE LIVING ROOM.

 

Kenmas’s dad, ITTETSU TAKEDA, 45, is watching “YURI ON ICE.” Or trying to. The signal is terrible; a snowstorm of static obscures the image. He smacks the TV.

 

KENMA

"Hey.. don’t you think -- ?"

 

TAKEDA (not even listening)

"I think you should listen to your Dad. THIS PIECE OF JUNK!"

He smacks the TV again.

The static flares.

 

BACK UPSTAIRS IN KENMA'S backyard, Hinata, Nishinoya, and Tsukishima stuff belongings into backpacks.

 

TSUKISHIMA

"Did that even count?"

 

HINATA

"It was a clumsy block!"

 

Tsukishima glares at Hinata.

 

HINATA (CONT’D)

"Did Kenma see your horrible block?"

 

Tsukishima shakes his head.

 

HINATA (CONT’D)

"Then it doesn't count!"

 

THE HALLWAY INSIDE - MOMENTS LATER Nishinoya and Tsukishima bound down the hallway. Hinata doesn’t follow. He peers through a cracked door into... YACHI KOZUME'S ROOM. This is Kenma’s sister, 16, girl-nextdoor pretty. She is on her bed in pajamas, a phone in hand, fingers twisting its cord, slender legs kicked in the air. Hinata angles himself in such a way that he can see Yachi in the reflection of her vanity mirror.

YACHI

"I know, I know, but -- I don’t think so -- yeah, he’s cute, but -- Suga -- SUGA -- listen to me --"

Yachi turns around on her bed. Spots Hinata in the mirror. Her smile drops.

 

YACHI (CONT’D)

"The HELL HINATA! GET OUTTA MY ROOM!"

She leaps out of bed and storms over to him.

 

HINATA

"I’m not in your room --"

 

YACHI (into phone)

"One of Kenma’s loser friends --"

 

HINATA

"-- Not technically --"

WHAM! Yachi slams the door.

 

EXT./INT THE KOZUMES GARAGE - NIGHT

Hinata explodes into the garage. Excited.

 

HINATA

"She knows my name!"

NIshinoya and Tsukishima are mounting bikes; Kenma is seeing them off.

 

Tsukishima

"Who -- ?"

 

HINATA

"YACHI!"

 

KENMA

"I’m not listening to this --"

 

NISHINOYA

"She’s got a boyfriend now --"

 

HINATA

"Does not --!"

 

NISHINOYA

"Does too --!"

 

Kenma covers his ears.

KENMA

"NOT listening --"

 

TSUKISHIMA

"Nishinoya’s right. I’ve seen her hanging around that Oikawa guy -- "

 

KENMA

"NOT LISTENING --"

 

HINATA

"Tooru Oikawa? He’s cool --"

 

NISHINOYA

"She’s cool. You lost your chance. Should’ve gone for her when she had braces and no boobs."

 

HINATA

"I’m playing the long game."

 

NISHINOYA

"Oh, yeah, I’m sure a growth spurt will really do it for you, Hinta.."

 

The boys bike out of the garage, arguing as they go. Kenma takes his hands off his ears. He can’t help but smile.

Then:

BZZZZZ. The light above him begins to flicker. Strange. Kenma switches it off and heads back inside. We return our gaze to the light.  It sputters back on. And...

 

EXT. MONTAUK NEIGHBORHOOD - NIGHT

WHOOSH! The boys bike home. Their handlebar lights wink in the night. And good thing, because it’s dark out here, as in, very dark. Hayama - Isshiki is coastal, but it’s more akin to living out in the country. Hinata peels off from the group.

 

HINATA

"See ya, ladies."

 

NISHINOYA

"Kiss your dad ‘night for me."

Hinata flips him the bird and bikes up a driveway towards his TWO-STORY HOUSE. Almost identical to Kenma’s, a little larger.

 

Tsukishima and Nishinoya bike on in silence for a beat, then:

 

NISHINOYA (CONT’D)

"Race to my place? Winner gets to meet the Little Giant?"

 

TSUKISHIMA

"The Little Giant?"

 

NISHINOYA

"Yeah --"

 

Tsukishima has heard enough. He starts pedaling. Fast.

 

NISHINOYA (CONT’D)

"Shit!"

Nishinoya pedals in pursuit. But he’s already behind. And... A FEW MINUTES LATER. Tsukishima whizzes past a house at the far end of neighborhood. He waves at Nishinoya. Now fifty yards back.

 

TSUKISHIMA

"The Little Giant is mine!"

 

Nishinoya stops. Out-of-breath.

NISHINOYA (really bummed)

"...Man."

 

EXT. FOREST ROAD - LATER

 

Tsukishima is now biking along an empty forest road. All alone. He lives much further out than the rest of his friends. It is even darker out here and quiet; unnervingly so. Only the sound of cicadas and a gentle breeze to keep him company. He bikes past a LARGE METAL FENCE. A warning sign reads: AUTHORIZED VEHICLES ONLY. NO TRESPASSING.

We’re near Camp Hero. Tsukishima suddenly notices something strange: the hair on the back of his arms is standing straight up. It’s like he’s in the middle of a massive electrical storm. And perhaps he is... A LOW-END RUMBLE reverberates above him. He looks up. Sees nothing but darkness. Clouds over the moon. He looks back down. His eyes shoot wide. A TALL FIGURE STANDS IN THE MIDDLE OF THE ROAD.

Tsukishima spins the wheel -- loses control -- He veers off the road -- And explodes into -- THE FOREST. The bike flies down a steep hill and -- CRASHES. Tsukishima flies off the bike. He skids, rolls, eats dirt. As he lies there on the ground, gasping for air, he hears: STRANGE GUTTURAL SOUNDS. COMING FROM BEHIND HIM. He pushes to his feet and turns to the sound. Foliage shudders. The sounds grow. Something is coming. Tsukishima abandons his bike -- And runs.

 

EXT. HAYAMA ISSHIKI -- NIGHT

Tsukishima bursts out onto the beach. The wind whips his clothes. Waves crash the shore. Roaring.

 

MOMENTS LATER. He races up a dune toward a house. His house. It is small, lower class, and falling apart after decades of abuse from the battering ocean winds. But it offers safety.

 

INT. THE KEI HOUSE -- NIGHT

Tsukishima slams the door shut behind him and bolts the lock. A shaggy mutt, TOBIO, races to greet him. Tsukishima ignores him, calls for his family.

 

TSUKISHIMA

MOM?! DAICHI?! MOM?!

There is no answer.

 

He checks his MOM’S BEDROOM. His BROTHER’S BEDROOM. No one is home. He is all alone.

 

INT. THE KEI'S HOUSE - LIVING ROOM

Tsukishima scrambles back to the living room window. He cups his hands to the glass and peers out into the yard. It is dark. Murky. Quiet. A gust of wind blows and... Day-old laundry flutters on a clothes line to reveal...

 

THAT FIGURE AGAIN. JUST STANDING THERE AMONGST THE BILLOWING LAUNDRY. WE CAN’T MAKE OUT ANY FEATURES, BUT ITS PROPORTIONS SEEM... OFF. ITS HEAD IS TOO LARGE. ITS ARMS TOO LONG. ITS BODY SWOLEN AND BENT IN A STRANGE, TWISTED SHAPE.

 

Another gust of wind. The clothes flutters again and... The Figure is gone. Tsukishima pales. His heart in his throat.

 

INT. KITCHEN - MOMENTS LATER

 

Tsukishima rips a phone off the kitchen wall. Dials 911. But -- It does not ring. Just hums with LOW-END STATIC.

TSUKISHIMA

Hello?! HELLO -- ?!

Tsukishima pauses. He hears something on the other line. But not a voice... it is that GUTTURAL SOUND he heard in the forest.

 

The pitch rises and falls, making a series of strange sounds. Words? It is as if the figure... whoever... whatever it is... is somehow speaking to him through the phone receiver. Behind him, Tobio begins to GROWL at the front door. Tsukishima lowers the phone. And looks back at the door. A SHADOW fills the crack at the base of the door. And then somehow, impossibly, the chain bolt begins to slide open, as if drawn by an invisible hand. The metal SHRIEKS. Will drops the phone and --

 

EXT. KEIS HOUSE - NIGHT

 

WHOOM! Tsukishima explodes out the back screen door. He sprints into an OLD WOODEN SHED and --

 

INT. SHED - MOMENTS LATER

WHAM! He slams the shed doors behind him. Breathing hard. His eyes dart. Searching for something. The shed is cluttered and dark, lit only by a NAKED LIGHT BULB, hanging from the ceiling. The bulb buzzes, flickers. At last he spots it: AN OLD REMINGTON RIFLE. DUSTY. HANGING ON A WALL MOUNT. Tsukishima yanks it down, retrieves a few AMMO SHELLS from a work bench, and loads the rifle as fast as he can, which isn’t very fast at all; he is so scared his hands sweat and shake.

THUD. THUD. THUD. HEAVY FOOTSTEPS ECHO. THEN GUTTURAL NOISES.

Tsukishima looks back to the shed doors. They shudder and moan. And then, slowly... ever slowly... they begin to yawn open. Tsukishima finishes loading the rifle. He snaps the chamber shut and aims it at the door. The rifle trembles in his hands. The shed doors slowly yawn open the rest of way. It... whatever it is... enters the shed. We still do not show it in full, but we catch glimpses of it in the flickering light. Misshapen, withered, pale, slick. Tsukishima doesn’t fire. He just stares. Paralyzed by fear. The hairs on his arms stand up again. His ears begin to drip blood. And then his nose. He fights tears.

 

TSUKISHIMA

"...P-please --"

 

A HIGH-PITCHED SHRIEKING SOUND SUDDENLY FILLS THE SHED. WE DON’T SEE WHAT HAPPENS TO TSUKISHIMA; WE JUST WATCH THAT NAKED DANGLING LIGHT BULB. IT GLOWS BRIGHTER AND BRIGHTER AND BRIGHTER, FILLING THE SHED WITH OVERWHELMING WHITE LIGHT. WE THINK THE GLASS OF THE BULB IS GOING TO SHATTER BUT THEN -- The TERRIBLE SHRIEKING sound abruptly stops. The bulb dims. Returning to normal wattage. We pull away from the light. The shed is empty. Tsukishima has vanished.

 

**_END OF ACT 1_ **

 


End file.
